whatacartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Look Out Below/Transcript
(The screen opens in New York City, show begins with the pigeon, having a hard to sleep with that light bulb in the way) Pigeon: That light is waking my nerves! (then breaks the light bulb into pieces.) (Cut to: George and Junior, sleeping when an alarm broke out) Junior: The alarm went off George. George: (looking at the TV screen) The tower light is out! We better keep that light lid or we'll lose our job. (to Junior) Up the ladder, Junior, and screw a light at it. (Junior saw a pigeon, sleeping, so Junior puts the light bulb at the bottom and the pigeon at the top. But the pigeon saw the light bulb, blinking, then saw Junior, staring at him) Pigeon: Listen, buster! That light disturbs my sleep! I want it out once and for all! As for you... (KABANG!) Scram! George: Now what's up?! Junior: There's a nasty pigeon who's putting the light's out. George: Well, no bird is going to tell us what to do! So get back up there! (no pigeon in sight) There's no pigeon around here, it's just your imagination! There! Junior: (seeing the pigeon down there) Oh, look George! There's my imagination! (George and Junior came falling down) Say! I got quite an acted in imagination, huh, George! George: Bend over, Junior! (George booted Junior in his behind) Pay close attention. There's a world old fact: Pigeons love popcorn. So, I'm going the other side of the roof, place it down, leading a trail in the roof with a canon. When you see the pigeon, light the fuse. Is that clear? Junior: Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep! George: Good! We must get started! Junior: (after seeing the pigeon) When I see the bird, I light the fuse (but it was messed up again) George: (stern) Bend over, Junior! (George booted Junior again. The pigeon went down in the drain) George: We got him trapped! Here! Take this, drop it down the drain, it'll blow him out of the bottom, and I'll grab him! (but the plan have failed. Junior blew George's nose) Junior: Here's your nose. Good as new. (George took Junior's nose and put it on his snout while George tied his nose in Junior's snout. George spoke not a word, but Junior bent over. Junior was booted for the third time. The pigeon drop the light bulb from the roof) George: Darn pesky pigeon! (Junior cut the rope, causing George to fall. George's butt caught on fire) JUNIOR!!!! DO SOMETHING TO HELP ME!!!! Junior: Don't worry George, I'll put the fire out! I'll put the fire out! (Junior used the gas tank causing the fire to explode. George falls down fast) I'll catch ya! (but Junior missed the target) George, why are you playing in the hole? George: Uh, bend over, Junior! (Junior was booted for the fourth time. George and Junior are having their last chance) We'll ambush the old bird this time! So when that pigeon arrives, I'll confront him while you take it from the rear and smash him with this! (the pigeon arrives, but before he can break it, George reappeared again) Caught ya red handed, light bulb breaker! (Junior reappeared too) Smash him! SMASH HIM!!! (but Junior smashed George by accident. The pigeon is preparing to leave New York City) Pigeon: Noisy bunion stick bears! I'll never get any rest! I'M OUT OF HERE! Junior: Are you okay, George? George: Junior, I think I need a doctor. Junior: Duh, I think you need a electrician. George: (not happy but angry) AND WHAT YOU NEED IS A BRAIN SURGEON! (George snatches the hammer from Junior and giving Junior a headache. Screen went out. The words in Junior's butt said "The End") The End Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts